


Ты веришь в сказки?

by Turbozombi1947



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbozombi1947/pseuds/Turbozombi1947
Summary: Ночной разговор ни о чем и мысли где-то далеко.Написано под песню группы Обе-рек - сказки.Внимание, доза флаффа в тексте может вызвать у читателя диабет.





	Ты веришь в сказки?

— И не верю и не люблю. — ответила Аша. Она лежала на животе, а Робб пальцами выписывал на её оголённой спине замысловатый узор. Жизнь была на удивление хороша.

— Все любят сказки. Неужели у тебя в детстве не было любимой истории на ночь? — возразил Робб.

Аша напрягла память, та услужливо подкинула ей картинку как дядя Родрик читает ей — малышке отрывки из исторических рукописей. У каждого свои сказки.

— То было слишком давно. — отмахнулась Аша. — Я выросла, да и тебе пора бы.

Робб сдавленно рассмеялся и легко почти незаметно поцеловал её в шею.

— Хорошие сказки способны заворожить любого. Я столько раз думал что перерос их, но снова и снова к ним возвращался.

Аша повернулась голову в его сторону и приоткрыла один глаз. В серебристом сиянии полной луны Робб и сам казался не вполне настоящим. Словно сказочного героя за неведомые грехи выкинули в жестокую реальность. И какого бога он так сильно прогневал?

— Ничего удивительного — ты сам наполовину дитя.

— А на вторую половину волк.

Робб беззлобно изобразил оскал и даже попытался зарычать, но быстро скатился в смех. Дождавшись, когда он остановится, Аша нарочито печально покачала головой и спросила:

— Щенок ты лобастый, а не волк. Ты в семье один такой или братья и сестры у тебя тоже дурные?

— Как сказать. — Робб помрачнел при упоминании семьи, хоть постарался не подать виду. — Но все мы любим сказки.

Аша отчётливо представила себе выводок столь же сказочных детишек, играющих в огромном замке изо льда, а в самом его центре растёт таинственный лес. Ну и что такого ценного эти волшебные детишки нашли в реальности, чтобы покинуть свой сказочный домик? Запереть бы их в башне всем скопом и не выпускать до старости. Мир, реальный мир, таких как Робб Старк либо убивает, либо того хуже — человеком делает. Незачем таким здесь быть.

Воспользовавшись её задумчивостью, Робб вновь поцеловал её на этот раз в плечо.

— Выходи за меня.

Аша вытянула руку и коснулась его тёплой щеки — ничего не произошло, он не растворился, не пошел рябью, как водная гладь и не стал искусным рисунком на помятой странице, он был живым.

— Тебе нельзя на улицу, ты под дождём растаешь.

— Я завтра ещё раз спрошу. — обещает он и, наконец успокоившись, ложится в кровать.

Что же, в некоторые сказки Аша верит.


End file.
